happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Kitchen Sink/Gallery
Images from the TV episode And the Kitchen Sink. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E1.3 On top of the hill.png|Pop and Cub at the top of the hill. STV1E1.3 Cub in awagon.png|"What a perfect day to smoke." Becareful.png|Pop? Look behind you... STV1E1.3 Not Danger!.png|Cub is excited, you can tell by how wide his eyes are. STV1E1.3 Cub about to fall.png|Cub about to fall. Supposedtobedoing.png|"Wait, was there something I was supposed to be doing?" Lookbehindyoucubisgone.png|Turn around and Cub's gone. STV1E1.3 Pop gets scared.png|Pop panics! Poplosescub.png|See? I told you to keep an eye on your son. Downahill.png|As always, Pop's parenting skills go downhill. Chariotride.png|Cub in his little chariot. Theregoescub.png|There he goes. Overthecacti.png|Cub's dream of flying comes true. Isitsharp.png|Pop checks to see if the cactus is sharp. STV1E1.3 Pop Funny Face.png|Pop makes a Funny Face. STV1E1.3 Pop touches the cactus.png|"It hurts so much!" STV1E1.3 Screams Pop.png|He would not have to have touched in them. Yesitsharp.png|Yes, they are very sharp! STV1E1.3 Into in the cactus.png|He will do it? Yes! STV1E1.3 entering.png|He goes into them. STV1E1.3 Cactus.png|It's very pointless thing. STV1E1.3 Not good action.png|Pop walk through a cactus field. STV1E1.3 Skin Injury.png|Pop skin is visible in this scene. STV1E1.3 Little Chariot.png|The Little Chariot of Cub that flew away. STV1E1.3 Just walking.png|Lifty and Shifty walking around. LiftyShiftyWagon1.png|"Look, a thing that doesn't belong to us." STV1E1.3 Is anybody here.png|Lifty and Shifty look of the two to see if there is anyone to view. Betterstealit.png|"Better steal it!" STV1E1.3 Again cactus.png|The Cactus. STV1E1.3 He comes out of them.png|Pop finally leaves them. STV1E1.3 Much pain.png|"Ohhh!, that's terrible" STV1E1.3 Owh...png|Pop after he ran through some cactus. kitchensink--ohmygod.JPG|Pop after he ran through some cactus. Cacti_sidewalk_-_Edited.png|Only to see this. ATKS_Bummer_.png|Bummer. ATKS_Cub!_.png|Pop sees something. kitchensink---cubdadada.JPG|Cub having fun! Fatherly Pop.jpg|Injured Pop and dirty Cub. Sinkbath.png|Now it's time to wash off the little bear. ATKS_phone_ring.png|The phone is ringing. Phone.png|Pop abandons his son to answer the phone. Hot dog.png|Is that the smell of a hot dog, or your son burning in hot water? OMGmyson.png|It's the latter! Hotwater.png|Cub is literally in hot water. Nofur.png|Cub's fur boiled off. Screenshot_2017-05-10_at_10.53.02_PM_-_Edited.png|"What do I do?" Wet_splat.png|Pop places Cub down. ATKS_Freezer_.png|The freezer. Coldbath.png|Pop wastes perfectly good meat to cool down the water. Atks_problem_solved.png|That solves the water problem. And_as_for_you.png|Now to fix the other problem. 1 43.jpg|Error: Cub's eyes are facing each other. Wall-eyed cub.png|"Back into the sink you go." Njnjnj.jpg|Scrub, scrub, scrub. Scrubbincub.png|"Rub-a-Dub-Dub, washing my Cub!" Lightshutsoff.png|The lights suddenly shut off. Switches.png|"Hmmm... Now which of these switches activates the light?" Sinking.jpeg|Pop turned on the garbage disposal. Sinking2.jpeg|Cub is almost sucked in completely. Oh_no_Cub.jpeg|"My poor baby!" Disposal_switch.jpeg|Pop turns off the garbage disposal. Stuckinsink.jpeg|Poor Cub is stuck. Stillstuck.jpeg|It's hopeless, he isn't coming out. Plumber_pop.png|Pop tries to be a plumber. pop_the_plumber.png|Pop tries to fix the problem. Plumbing.png|Gross. ATKS_Get_out_of_there_.png|He tries to pull the bone out. Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004027 532 399.jpg|Cub: "That hurts sooo much!" Atks_this_should_solve_the_prob.png|This should help. Bone.png|Ouch! Brokenbone.png|OUCH times infinity! Poorbaby.png|Poor Cub is in agony. Blood into sink.png|Goof #21: Because blood displays are always more important than gravity laws. Badideatime.png|Uh oh. Pop has another idea. Badidearesponse.png|Cub doesn't like where this is going. Also, goof #22. Driverseat.png|Pop about to start the car. GAS_1.png|Softly pushing the gas. ATKS_dangit_-_Edited.png|"Gotta give it more juice." GAS_2_.png|Pushing the gas down a little harder. Atks_that's_it.png|"That's it, as Spongebob would say..." GAS_3.png|"...FLOOR IT!" Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004026 532 399.jpg|Don't drive too hard, or Cub will choke. Getitoff.png|He doesn't listen. Walldemolition.png|Pop is driving him up the wall. Holeinthewall.png|Even his house couldn't take it. Redstop.png|Red means stop. Greengo.png|Green means go. Nervoustocross.png|You can do this, Flaky. Flakycrossing.png|Flaky does everything with caution, even walking. Popmissesflaky.png|Looks like her cautious walking paid off. Notthetimetocross.png|Speaking of cautious, she should consider moving before... Cubhitsflaky.png|Nevermind. Death: Flaky Flaky's_blood.jpeg|Flaky's orange blood. OH FU-!.PNG|Pop shouldn't have his license any more than The Mole should. Before the blood.PNG|Peaceful day at the park. Pophitscuddles.png|Giggles and Toothy being oblivious to the death of their friend. Pophitsgiggles.png|Cuddles after death, Giggles during death, and Toothy before death. Death: Cuddles Pophitstoothy.png|Toothy had the chance to run. Death: Giggles Aftercarnage.png|After the carnage. Death: Toothy Ijusthitthreekids.png|They're dead, Pop. Trucksahead.png|There's bigger things to worry about. Twotrucks.png|Cub gets caught between two trucks... Traumatizedcub.png|...coming out with only the sink and a traumatized look on his face. Stolenmeats.png|Lifty and Shifty with meat in the wagon they stole. Did they pay another visit to Lumpy's butcher shop? Liftysquinting.png|Lifty sees something up ahead. Oh no...!.PNG|Incoming car, stay alert! Ohnomorepedestrians.png|Pop notices the two pedestrians. Swerverope.png|Pop swerves to avoid hitting them. Ropeslice.png|Well, the car didn't hit them. Werealive.png|"We're alive?" Hehehewerealive.png|"Tehehehe, we're alive!" Splitting.png|Lifty and Shifty thought that they had survived, but no. Slicedraccoons.png|Lifty and Shifty's deaths. Death: Lifty, Shifty Have_to_stop_-_Edited.png|Pop stops the car. THE_BRAKES!!!_-_Edited.png|The brakes. Justshortofthecliff.png|Pop just stops short of the cliff, or does he? Cubbehindyou.png|Cub's close behind. Cubbinmirror.png|Objects in mirror are deadlier than they appear. Outofthesink.png|At least Cub's out of the drain. Smashintorock.png|Ouch. Cubstillhurt.png|But he's still in harm's way. Pulling.png|Pop tries pulling him to safety. Ropecutting.png|Broken glass is always a hazard. Ropecutting2.png|Just like bathing your child in the sink. Ropecut.png|The rope gets cut. Airbag.png|Airbags pop out just at the right moment. Gonnafall.png|Cub seconds before falling. Backinthesink.png|But he lands safely back in the sink. Darnairbag.png|Pop tries pushing the airbag back in the car... Offthecliff.png|...dooming himself in the process. Popfalls.png|Pop falls. Bigsplash.png|SPLASH! Survivors.png|They survived. ATKS_United.png|We're OK! Dafak.PNG|Pop didn't notice the waterfall currents. So much for saving his son... ATKS_Waterfall_.png|A waterfall. Waterfall.png|Going down! Wait...I'm still alive.PNG|Of course he survived. If he didn't, who would kill Cub? ATKS_HUH!.png|Pop sees something again. Atks_my_son_is_dead!.png|Dead Cub. Atks_Noooooooooo!.png|"Noooooooo!" Noooooo.png|Pop mourns over the apparent death of his son. T_-_Edited.png|"He was so young!" Screenshot_2017-05-10_at_11.03.40_PM_-_Edited.png|Sad day for both bears. Cub_head_1.png|Cub. Cub_head_2.png|Pop still has hope. Cub_head_3.png|Oh, I thought he was just a head. Cub...No....PNG|"Cub... Are you okay...?" STV1E1.3 Cub Sick.png|"Yes, dad!" STV1E1.3 Relived Pop.png|It's a so thrilling end... Hesalive.png|"You're alive!" Pop happy.png|"For a second, I thought you died." Meandmyleglessson.png|"Just me and my legless son." Bathtimeagain.png|Checking the water temperature. Dumphiminthebath.png|His missing legs will give Cub the opportunity to swim with his arms. Thephoneringsagain.png|The phone rings again. Leavingyorsonagain.png|Pop leaves his son alone...again. Cub in the Tub.PNG|Cub's impossibly forgiving. Or has a five-second memory span. Riskofdrowning.png|This isn't good. Camebacktoolate.png|Pop returns. Dangit_notagain.png|You had to leave him alone again, didn't you, Pop? That's too much water....PNG|Cub could've drowned in the bathtub because there's too much water in it. Death: Cub Miscellaneous STV1E1.3 Car and Wall.png|Complete sight of the rope up around tieed body of Cub, with the another extremity being joined to the rear part of the car of the Pop. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG